<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Win. by blerdxlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049787">I Win.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines'>blerdxlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, F/M, Lass - Freeform, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Prize, Sassy, Sparring, Spear Training, Spears, Tartarus, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles teaches you why he is the master and you are the pupil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Win.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were both nearing your limits, exhaustion was beginning to pull at Achilles jabs with his spear and you could feel it.</p><p>Clangs of metal and grunts echoed through the Practice Arena of Tartarus. That and the occasional sly comment you felt it necessary to make during battle.</p><p>Your spears clashed, entangled at the staff, as you each summoned the last of your strength, locked in stalemate, pulling desperately in an effort to disarm each other.</p><p>"Getting tired are we, Achilles? What's wrong? Centuries as my Father's houseplant have made you rusty?"</p><p>He chuckled breathlessly.</p><p>"One foe too strong and that mouth of yours will land you back in the Pool of Styx, lass."</p><p>"Then I'll just have to be stronger than them."</p><p>You smirked, raising a foot and kicking Achilles in his chest.</p><p>He lost his grip sending him stumbling backwards to the ground, his spear veering off and clattering to the floor behind you.</p><p>Before he could regain his footing you knelt over him, the staff of your spear pressing his chest into the floor.</p><p>Your labored breaths filled the room as you both stared each other down, awaiting his final surrender.</p><p>"<em>I win</em>." You declared, rather prematurely.</p><p>He cursed, as so rarely he does, blonde strands clinging to the sweat on his brow.</p><p>"What do I earn for first besting you in spear training?"</p><p>"Ah, so a gift is what you're after? I suppose it's only just that I grant you one kiss. How does that fair?"</p><p>You tossed aside your weapon, freeing him so he could raise his arms cupping your cheeks in each hand.</p><p>A quiet rattling from behind was your only inclination before the blunt hilt of his spear came crashing into your back, sending you flying.</p><p>Achilles caught the spear in hand, rising to his feet with quite the triumphant look on his face.</p><p>You cursed, “Raging Rush? That’s cheating.”</p><p>“All is fair in love and war, lass. However, I believe that means…”</p><p>He offered you his hand, which you took begrudgingly.</p><p>“<em>I</em> win.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>